Música del corazón
by Vanessa Lenders
Summary: -HIATUS- Cap2. Aly y Kojiro conversan sobre una chica en la vida del muchacho, de su pasado y que le hace daño recordar, ¿porqué?. PERSONAJES: Kojiro y Vanessa, Takeshi y Mafer, Ken y Aly, Kazuki y Bianca
1. Un sábado

**Puse en el tema '¿fantasía?' porque sinceramente no sé si es exactamente eso...pero tiene más temas como romance, drama y demás... Y mucha amistad ****  
****- Lo que aparezca entre son comentarios míos. ****  
****- _En cursiva pensamientos._ ******

**(Más comentarios al final). Qué tengan buena lectura nn**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Música del corazón"**

**Capítulo 1. "Un sábado"**

Serían las 5 de la tarde de un sábado cualquiera, de finales de agosto. Un grupo de amigos, compañeros de instituto, salían en pandilla como cualquier adolescente normal con vida social Je, esto me recuerda a lo que dicen mis compañeras de curso: que no tienen vida social con tanto examen XD. Estaban de vacaciones pero pronto regresarían a las clases del nuevo año escolar, aprovechaban las últimas semanas.

El grupito había entrado a un cine; estaban indecisos sobre qué película ver. Aly, Mafer y Bianca eran muy buenas amigas y compañeras de escuela, aunque no de la misma clase. Ciertamente a ellas les gustaban las películas de romance y toda esa "fafarrachada" como había dicho Hyuga. Ellas querían ver una romántica, mientras ellos (Kojiro, Ken, Takeshi y Kazuki) preferían ver una de acción. Finalmente Kojiro se había ido sólo murmurando divertido: "hacen de ellos lo que quieren".

Era cierto que por una parte las chicas se salían con la suya cuando se trataba de "escoger"; pero aquel día había sido levemente distinto: había un grupito de chicos que les habían puesto el ojo encima a las chicas y ellos, en un acto reflejo, se juntaron más a ellas tomándolas por la cintura dando a entender que ya tenían pareja; algo que a las chicas les encantaba porque aunque se llevaban muy bien como pareja, no eran expresamente pareja de novios; sino algo así como amigos con derecho a roce Siempre me hizo gracia esta expresión xD, y aquella reacción de "sus" chicos daba a entender más que eso.

No era precisamente que los chicos hicieran siempre lo que querían ellas, como había pensado Kojiro, sino que era por no dejarlas solas

- Con semejantes buitres por ahí al acecho de su víctima no la quiero dejar sola a mi Aly, no sé vosotros - decía Ken con mala cara.  
- Valdrá la pena tragarse dos horas de película cursi - resopló Kazuki.  
- Os veo, os escucho, y no os creo - sonrió Sawada. - Qué celosos podéis llegar a ser.  
- Oye Takeshi, ¿y porqué has venido con nosotros? Debes pensar igual si te has venido - pidió explicación el portero.

Antes de contestar, el jovencito se puso colorado.

- Mafer y yo nos hicimos novios.  
- Qué guardadito te lo tenías… Aunque yo ando en las mismas con Bianca; antes de empezar el curso ya estaremos juntos - en eso miró a Ken, y Takeshi sonrió, ambos pensaron en lo mismo:  
- Sólo faltas tú Ken.  
- Prefiero hacerle compañía a Kojiro en ese asunto.  
- Ya, por eso te quedaste aquí con Aly - empezó Sawada.   
- Y te pusiste celoso por aquellos tipos - continuó Sorimachi.   
- Yo no soy celoso - enrojeció el portero.  
- ¿Quién está hablando de celos? - preguntaron divertidas las chicas cuando regresaron del baño.

Aquella simple cuestión hizo sobresaltar a los jóvenes, librándose de no contestarla puesto que la luz se apagó de repente y estaba por empezar la película.

Los noventa minutos de la otra película transcurrieron, Kojiro salió de la sala de proyección y se dirigió a ver a qué hora terminaba la que estaban viendo sus amigos.

- Uff, aun queda más de media hora - dijo, pensando de repente: - _Deben estar enamorados de las chicas realmente o son idiotas_ - acabó por sonreír burlonamente.

Pensó en qué podría hacer mientras no salían los chicos de la sala. Al fin decidió mandar un sms a Ken diciéndole que iba al Centro Comercial que estaba a cinco minutos de allí.

Ya cuando llegó se metió en una tienda de música para entretenerse un rato. Curioseó y revisó todo tipo de música desde la clásica hasta la música rock, deteniéndose especialmente en lo que de verdad le interesaba. 

En un momento concreto, se puso a escuchar un CD que le había llamado la atención; al cabo de unos minutos se dio cuenta que la película ya había terminado hace rato y que sus amigos lo estarían esperando en la entrada del CC como había explicado en el mensaje. Dejó los auriculares y retrocedió unos pasos dando media vuelta para salir cuando chocó con algo o alguien.

Era una joven. La observó. Vestía veraniega, acorde con el mes en el que estaban. Una camiseta de color amarillo con corte diagonal en el cuello, de manga ¾ y de un lado con un tirante, un pantalón pirata bastante ajustado, con un estampado de flores color macedonia (amarillo, naranja, rosado claro…), y por último, unas zapatillas con cordones atando los tobillos, que hacía juego con su ropa.

http://img349.imageshack.us/img349/3444/capi1mg1.gif

- Lo siento mucho, llevaba prisa y no me di cuenta… - se intentó disculpar él mirándola con una sonrisa de arrepentimiento.  
- Es culpa mía, estaba demasiado centrada en mis cosas - dijo sin mirarlo cogiendo las cosas que habían caído de su bolso.  
- Ten - le ofreció su bolso amarillo.  
- Gracias y perdona de nuevo - sonrió cautivadoramente.

Y sin decir más, la muchacha se fue corriendo sin volver la mirada atrás dejando al joven con la palabra en la boca.

- Vaya, ¿y ahora esto? - susurró mirando algo que llevaba en sus manos.

- Y dónde estará este ahora… - las tres muchachas ya habían salido del cine y por un lado fueron a buscarlo, mientras que por otro lado se fueron ellos para encontrarlo más rápido.

- Vaya, vaya ¿habéis visto lo mismo que yo? - sonrió maliciosamente Ken dirigiendo su mirada hacia la tienda de música.   
- ¿Y si lo molestamos un poco? - rió graciosamente Sawada.  
- Ahí le has dado - se reían complacidos por la cara que pondría su amigo.  
- ¡¡Capitán!! - saludaron los chicos.  
- ¡Ah hola! - dijo como si nada.  
- Como que 'ah hola' - respondió Ken.  
- ¿Pues qué queréis que os diga?  
- Por ejemplo '¿qué tal la película chicos?', algo así - le contestó Sawada.  
- Supongo que bien, por vuestras sonrisillas.  
- Ya, ¿y no será que anda así de raro por la chica que salió antes de aquí? - comentó Sorimachi con sus compañeros premeditadamente.  
- Sí, eso debe de haber sido - sonrió el pequeño del grupo.  
- Pero qué habláis - exclamó el aludido enrojeciendo.  
- No lo niegues amigo - decía Ken poniéndose a su lado y apoyándose en su hombro. - Era muy guapa ¿eh? ¿No le invitaste a tomar un café?  
- ¿No le preguntaste el nombre? - siguió con preguntas Kazuki.

En ese momento llegaron las chicas que por fin habían dado con sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué hacéis? - preguntó Mafer acercándose a su novio cogiéndole la mano.  
- ¿Y vosotros desde cuando estáis juntos? - se sorprendió el moreno.  
- Nah - le hacía una señal negativa con el dedo Sawada - no cambies de tema - hizo enrojecer a su capitán.  
- ¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?  
- Verás querida… - le empezó a explicar Kazuki a Bianca.  
- ¿¡Vosotros también estáis juntos!? - exclamaron sorpresivos los demás.  
- Qué manera de cambiar de tema cuando os interesa, jajajaja.  
- Callad xD Veréis chicas, aquí nuestro amigo Kojiro que estaba ligando con una chica en la tienda de música.  
- ¿Y cómo era? - sonrió con dulzura Aly.  
- Era morenita, de cabello negro rizado en dos coletas, bastante guapa.   
- Ey, primero: yo no estaba ligando… ¬¬  
- Pero tropezaste con ella - volvió Ken a la carga.  
- _¿Y estos cuánto tiempo llevaban espiándome?_ - se preguntó el que estaba siendo el blanco de la conversación.  
- ¿Y han hablado? - preguntó la chica de trenzas.  
- Sí, sí, bueno, no mucho pero sí han intercambiado palabras por lo que pudimos ver.  
- Aunque ahora recuerdo - se puso a pensar Takeshi - la chica salió corriendo de aquí sin mirar atrás.  
- Algo has hecho o dicho Kojiro Hyuga - lo miró la rubia con cara de reproche.  
- Ni dije ni hice nada - ¬¬  
- ¿Pero sabéis lo peor? - hablaba Kazuki. - Que ni siquiera le preguntó su nombre.  
- ¡¡BASTA!! - se exaltó de pronto. - Dejadme de una vez en paz, estoy harto de que habléis siempre lo mismo - y se acabó yendo.  
- Cómo os pasasteis, ya os vale - se molestó Aly también.   
- Sólo era una broma - le dijo Ken queriendo acercarse a ella, pero la chica se apartó.  
- Broma o no se fue dolido y enojado.  
- Aly… - intentó tomarle su mano pero ella lo volvió a rechazar.  
- No me toques - se fue corriendo, sin perder de vista a su amigo.  
- Creo que esta vez sí he metido la pata hasta el fondo con la chica que quiero y con mi amigo - decía cabizbajo el chico sentándose en un banco del CC y tapando su cabeza gacha con sus manos.  
- Tú no tienes la culpa de todo…nosotros dos también la hemos fastidiado - le tocaba un hombro en señal de compañerismo y amistad Sawada, por un lado, y Kazuki hizo lo mismo del otro lado.  
- Vamos chicos, por peor cosas habéis pasado y se han arreglado - decía dándole ánimos Bianca - hablad con él, lo comprenderá.  
- Bueno, es que sería bueno para él tener una relación, a veces me da pena que salgamos todos en pareja y él esté solo…necesita de alguien que lo ame, yo lo he notado - daba su opinión Mafer.  
- Sí cariño, pero creo que eso lo pensamos todos…sólo lo queremos ver feliz, como lo somos nosotros - abrazaba Takeshi a su chica. - Pero es decisión de él que quiera o no tener una relación de pareja.

Todos hablaban sobre ese asunto de su amigo, que no se dieron cuenta que Ken ya se había levantado del banco y se dirigía a la salida del CC.

- ¿Vas a algún lado Ken? - se acercaron de nuevo sus amigos.  
- Sí, quiero despejarme, dejadme sólo por favor…necesito reflexionar algunas cosas - sonrió sin muchas ganas.  
- Por supuesto - solamente dijeron.  
- Espero que esté bien y pueda arreglarse con Aly y que lo podáis arreglar con Kojiro. Aunque yo no he ayudado mucho con lo que le he dicho pero me da rabia que no quiera tener a alguien a su lado.  
- Mafer, eso es cosa de él, la verdad, y…aún somos jóvenes. Tú tienes a Takeshi, yo tengo a Kazuki - dijo esta última frase susurrando. - Kojiro es fuerte, aunque sí es obstinado en ese tema de amor, pero tiempo al tiempo y verás cómo todo se arregla y acabará siendo feliz como nosotras - )  
- ¿Con la chica de hoy?  
- Jejeje puede ser amiga, puede ser…aunque sí creo que vemos demasiada 'fafarrachada' como dice Kojiro…qué soñadoras podemos llegar a ser - xD  
- Pero soñar no cuesta nada ¿no es verdad?  
- Sí, tienes toda la razón.

En eso, Kazuki y Takeshi que estaban más adelantados se volvieron hacia ellas:

- Creo que será mejor volver a casa, ya es bastante tarde - dijo el primero. Las chicas asintieron. 

**---------------------------------------**

Por otro lado…

En el momento en que Aly dejó a sus amigos, se acercó a Kojiro para poder hablar con él claramente.

Ambos estaban sentados al borde de una enorme fuente que había en el centro de la ciudad, no demasiado lejos de donde estaban. El camino hacia allí había sido silencioso… Aly estaba segura de lo que le pasaba a su amigo, porque sólo ella conocía una corta parte de su vida que los demás no sabían, pero no quiso comentar nada de lo que había ocurrido esa tarde en el CC por miedo a dañarlo y hacerle recordar lo que había pasado hacía solo unos meses.

**_CONTINUARÁ… _**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Notas de Autora:**

- Los personajes de CT le pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi   
- Aly es un personaje de Aly Vieri.  
- Bianca es un personaje de Lena.  
- Mafer es un personaje de Mafer.

El link que está entre es una doll que he hecho de cómo sería la chica con la que se encontró Kojiro.


	2. Recordando

**Capítulo 2. "Recordando"**

Ken seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo, pero después de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba se paró y se sentó en un banco de la calle. Removió sus cabellos con desesperación. Era la primera vez que se sentía como un completo desgraciado.

- Y todo por una maldita broma - murmuró enfadado consigo mismo.

No sabía qué hacer, qué pensar. Era un imbécil, eso era lo único que entendía. No sabía donde podrían estar su mejor amigo y su chica, así que lo siguiente que se le pasó por la cabeza fue llamarlos al móvil. Primero al de Kojiro, marcó y esperó un par de segundos hasta que le salió una voz diciendo que el móvil estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura. Luego lo intentó con el de Aly pero lo mismo había ocurrido. Su desesperación era infinita, sabía que esa noche no podría dormir sin antes hablar y poder arreglarlo. Allí siguió, sentado mientras los minutos transcurrían sin darse cuenta.

Aly y Kojiro seguían en las mismas. No hablaban. Una por no molestarlo, y el otro porque no sabía qué decir. Ambos estaban como pensativos, mirando cada uno hacia un lado; Aly lo miró y con toda la delicadeza que le caracterizaba le puso una mano en la espalda de su amigo.

- Kojiro, sabes que puedes contar conmigo. No es que los vaya a defender pero son tus amigos y sólo quieren lo mejor para ti, si supiesen lo tuyo seguro que no dirían nada, no era su intención dañarte - paró de hablar y acarició lentamente su espalda; lo quería muchísimo y nunca le haría nada que le lastimase.

Al rato, el moreno por fin habló:

- No tenías que molestarte acompañándome, pero me alegra que estés aquí, siempre lo has estado cuando más lo he necesitado - agradeció tomando su mano entrelazando con la suya. - Tú eres la única que conoce esa triste parte de mi vida, e hice bien en confiar en ti, sé que jamás traicionarás esa confianza. Y por favor, no digas nada a los chicos, cuando vea el momento yo mismo se los diré.

- Claro que sí, de mí no sabrán ni media palabra.

Él le sonrió. Se quedó en silencio recordando cuando había conocido a aquella persona por la cual se sentía así.

_--------------- Flash-Back ---------------_

_Corría el mes de septiembre, hacía un par de días que habían comenzado las clases. Kojiro y Aly se despedían de Ken quien cogería otro camino para ir a su casa, era la hora de la salida de la escuela y todos se iban para sus casas._

_Por la calle, ambos compañeros iban hablando muy animadamente, cuando un sonido melódico los hizo girarse hacia el lugar de donde provenía. A unos pasos se fijaron en una escuela de música, donde los alumnos practicaban tocando diversos tipos de instrumentos musicales (de viento, cuerda, percusión…). Kojiro se vio como hechizado por aquella música que entraba por sus oídos de forma harmoniosa; Aly se fijó en él, estaba como embobado y encantado… Se sonrió viendo su expresión, y lo siguió acercándose más a la escuela; cuando el moreno se detuvo frente a la puerta principal, ésta se abrió de pronto dejando salir a una chica que iba muy apresurada ya que se le hacía tarde para llegar a su casa. Ambos tropezaron y la muchacha perdió el equilibrio cayendo ocasionando que lo que llevaba en sus manos se dispersase por el suelo. Él la ayudó como pudo disculpándose, aunque ella sólo había sonreído y se había marchado sin decir nada. Kojiro la vio salir corriendo de allí cuando por fin la perdió de vista. Cuando se iba acercar a su amiga para retomar el camino a casa, se fijó en un papel que había tirado en el suelo. Pensó que debía ser de aquella muchacha, así que lo cogió y se dijo que se lo devolvería cuando pasase de nuevo por allí al día siguiente._

_--------------- Flash-Back ---------------_

- ¿Estás pensando en ella? - pronunció Aly, sacando a su amigo de sus pensamientos.

- Me conoces bien - y volviendo a pensar dijo: - Aunque esto es muy extraño - decía agitando lo que llevaba en sus manos.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué es eso Kojiro?

- Pues no lo sé…pero no quisiera ser un curioso - hablaba, aunque sí estaba intrigado por saber qué podía ser aquello. - Esta tarde, cuando tropecé con la chica de la que hablaban los muchachos, ha sido como volver a vivir aquella vez en que conocí a Yuriko.

- Pues sí es raro… ¿y la chica se parecía físicamente a Yuriko?

- No, ésta era de cabello rizado, morenita, de ojos oscuros...

- _Pues vaya que de verdad sí se fijó mucho en ella_ - sonrió pensativamente.

- ...y Yuriko tenía el cabello castaño claro, corto y de ojos verdes y de piel más blanca - y de nuevo volvió a recordar.

_--------------- Flash-Back ---------------_

_Kojiro se había comportado demasiado raro durante todo el día…sólo pensaba en aquella chica que había visto el día anterior. Deseaba que fuese la hora para volver a casa y poder volver a verla y devolverle aquel papel que según él era suyo, y su deseo no se hizo esperar mucho; el timbre había sonado: ¡ya era hora!_

_- ¡¡Hasta mañana muchachos!! - se despedía de sus amigos mientras metía en su mochila atropelladamente las cosas mientras que con la mano que le sobraba tomó la mano de su amiga. - Vámonos…_

_Afuera de la escuela, Aly le pedía que fuese más despacio, ya que no podía continuar por mucho tiempo con su mismo ritmo; estaba agotada… Así que moderaron el paso y en 10 minutos llegaron a la escuela de música del día anterior. Aly podía sentir su nerviosismo y escuchar latir su corazón a mucha velocidad. Él se quedó apoyado contra la pared del edificio junto a la puerta, esperando, mientras ella esperaba sentada en la orilla de la calzada._

_Los minutos pasaban y ambos ya sentían hambre, y estaban cansados de estar esperando…cuando Kojiro se acercó a su amiga para decirle que era mejor irse, que regresarían otro día, escuchó la puerta cerrarse y se giró en dirección a ella. Allí estaba la muchacha del día anterior, y le sonreía. Él se acercó a su lado y le preguntó:_

_- ¿Has estado esperando por mí? - decía incrédula._

_- Sí, es que el otro día se te calló esto - dijo mostrándole lo que llevaba en sus manos._

_- Lo siento, esto no es mío; todo lo tengo en mi carpeta, no me falta nada - sonrió._

_- Pero, lo encontré cuando te fuiste corriendo._

_- ¿Y qué es? - cuestionó la joven._

_- No lo sé, no soy curioso; mira a ver si es tuyo - la chica lo miró pero efectivamente aquella hoja no le pertenecía, así que le negó con la cabeza._

_Desde aquel día, aquella joven entró en la vida del moreno. Extrañamente se veían todos los días, en cualquier lado, pero aquellos encuentros le gustaban cada vez más al muchacho._

_Así pasaron los meses, tenían una tierna relación, primero como amigos y después como pareja… Kojiro aún no había presentado la chica a sus amigos pero un día lo haría y se lo dijo. Ya era mayo, y se acercaba el cumpleaños de Yuriko que así se llamaba ella._

_Erróneo a lo que él pensaba, Yuki, como él la llamaba de cariño, se sentía baja de ánimos y no era la misma de siempre, no sonreía como acostumbraba y aunque se seguían viendo diariamente, sus salidas juntos no eran lo mismo. Él estaba realmente preocupado por ella, pero por mucho que la quiso ayudar y hablar de lo que le pasaba no pudo hacer nada, se sentía impotente de verla mal día atrás día._

_Pero a partir de un día cualquiera, no supo más de ella durante días…no la encontraba en casa, ni en clases de música, ni en sus lugares que solían frecuentar… Llegó a pensar que quizás se había ido del país, y por eso estaba tan mal aquellos días; pero sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de lo que en verdad había ocurrido._

_- Kojiro, deja que te acompañe - era Aly, que caminaba a su lado, a la salida de clases._

_Él no dijo nada. Caminaron en silencio un buen rato hasta que de nuevo, como todos los días, llegaron a la altura de la escuela de música. Kojiro no tenía ninguna gana de mirar hacia allí, aún la extrañaba y estar de nuevo allí no le hacía bien. Pero Aly sí se acercó y miró un cartel que tenían pegado en la puerta, llamó a su amigo y así ambos leerían por si sabrían algo de Yuriko._

_Aquella tarde la escuela cerraba con motivo de un funeral de una de sus alumnas…y la sorpresa que se llevaron fue infinita cuando vieron el nombre de Yuriko Hayata escrito en aquel cartel._

_Kojiro se quedó de piedra, jamás creyó que la chica que amaba hubiese muerto, ¿pero qué le había pasado para que hubiese desaparecido y fallecido? Aquella pregunta por fin obtuvo su respuesta días después. Le había contado su profesora de música que la chica padecía del corazón desde muy pequeña y el día de su fallecimiento, su corazón no pudo aguantar la operación tan delicada que requería._

_Así él supo el porqué de que no la había vuelto a ver, estaba hospitalizada…¿pero porqué jamás le había contado nada? Ahora él estaba desecho por dentro, con un corazón demasiado débil para volver a amar, aunque sólo fuese un adolescente pero la noticia le había herido demasiado hondo._

_--------------- FIN Flash-Back ---------------_

- Ya han pasado 3 meses - murmuró cabizbajo.

- Todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás - pronunció cariñosamente su amiga.

Ken caminaba muy cerca de donde se encontraban los dos; seguía pensando pero no encontraba otra manera de hablar con ellos, a no ser que al día siguiente fuese a sus casas, muy temprano. Sin esperarlo, los vio a lo lejos sentados en la gran fuente…aceleró su paso, pero cuando estuvo a unos metros de ellos, vio como su amigo y la chica que amaba se abrazaban con mucho sentimiento. Los celos siempre son traicioneros, y por la cabeza del chico pasaban cualquier tipo de pensamientos. Para él era imposible que ellos lo estuviesen engañando y de la peor manera.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_**-------------------------------------------**_

_**Gracias a mi amiga Elieth por ayudarme a escoger un nombre para la chica de la que estaba enamorado Kojiro.**_

_**Como se nota que a veces me paso con mi querido Kojiro U.U como me dice una amiga, ¡soy una bruja!**_

_**¡¡¡Espero que vaya gustando!!! n.n**_


End file.
